SAMI
S.A.M.I. or the Subdural Augmented Media Interface is one of the PRISM Network’s most popular products, developed in partnership with the Trilliant Ring. SAMI SAMI or the Subdural Augmented Media Interface is one of the PRISM Network’s most popular products, developed in partnership with The Trilliant Ring. SAMI provides the convenience of system-wide instantaneous access to PRISM’s various media channels including social media, internet, recorded shows, media, and audio entertainment in a special augmented reality interface. In addition to the benefits of on-demand information access, certain preferred features offered by PRISM such as X Ray and other premium information feeds are included in premium versions of the SAMI product. The installation process for the basic SAMI model involves a brief non-medical procedure to implant a proprietary node into the brain stem of the customer. It has some advanced features available to those with the means to have undertaken certain simple TL 4 cybernetic upgrades (such as single-point holographic projection). SAMI is also the name of the fully customizable avatar that leads the user through the interface, and acts as a virtual intelligence companion and curator of PRISM’s content. SAMI helps the user navigate the various PRISM feeds and provides verbal cues for incoming messages, breaking news, and commentary on the media the customer interacts with in their day-to-day life. In the basic and premium version of SAMI, the avatar can be seen and heard as if it was an animated person, interacting with the world in a way perceived only by the user. Over time SAMI grows to know the user’s political and cultural preferences, as well as their spending habits, and would curate the user’s content accordingly. A trial version of SAMI was teased before the initial launch of the product. This was a simple data lens worn over an eye that displayed content and allowed basic navigation of the interface, with SAMI acting in a limited capacity as a content curator through text and speech. However, due to the popularity of SAMI, this version of the product was released as freeware, with limited access to SAMI’s features, and increased advertising embedded in the content the user consumed. A special premium version of SAMI was later released, including an implant enhanced by Trilliant technology to provide haptic feedback that allows the user to “feel” SAMI when they appeared to be in close proximity to the user. This “Trilliant” version of SAMI also featured less advertisement than either the free or basic models, and included access to premium PRISM content. SAMI is one of the PRISM Network’s best data collection assets, allowing PRISM to learn more about the emotional and cognitive responses of its customers in response to PRISM products and media. Based on the information, entertainment, and products the user selects and experiences, data is collected on their reactions. Certain content offerings (shows, film, news coverage) are then calibrated in real time to better fit the user. Political beliefs, moods, and cognitive processes collected and prompted by the SAMI avatar control what type of content might be best designed for the individual user, such as what House they are sympathetic towards, what products from corporations they respond to negatively or positively. As SAMI went through it’s initial trial and launch, PRISM’s data scraping expanded to allow broad-based focus on population interests, shifts in public opinion, and even general health and well-being. It is now one the PRISM Network’s best avenues for collecting and selling information to interested parties. PRISMfit One of the most popular SAMI applications, PRISMfit, sometimes known as P-fit is a health tracking and exercise companion extension that involves a minor modification of the SAMI implant to allow the user to access and evaluate a whole suite of their own biometric and telemetry data. PRISMfit organizes user's biometric and brain waveform data into physical and mental health tracking charts to help users stay active and connect how their mental fitness impacts their physical fitness and visa versa. PRISMfit has been seen as a boon by self-care specialists and youth coaches alike because no other program has been as effective at correlating such a detailed set of biometric data with real health results. Plus, PRISMfit comes with a whole range of VI companions geared to help different age groups and personality types get through holistic wellness routines and stories of a SAMI VI helping divert a user from attempts to self-harm have been floating through the sector for two or three years now. A few especially enterprising PRISMfit users have taken to downloading their own raw biometrics and using these for artistic or scientific experiments. One curious biomedical student that found herself dreaming of the same image repeatedly made a precise graph correlating her brain activity when she saw specific image while awake with her brain's patterns when she saw the design in a dream. Other life hackers and technologically inclined artists quickly caught on to this application, most notably a grunge band on Echo that has recently gained planet-wide popularity for its surreal computer-extrapolated dream sequences. Medical and research institutions are beginning to look in to more practical uses for this sudden wealth of data. Despite the many varied and beneficial uses of PRISMfit, some security experts still worry about anyone having so much intimate data on so many people. For many in Acheron Rho, the idea that PRISM might one day be able to recreate the images they see from raw brain activity is so far in the future that it isn't worth considering. To some consumers, the trade off seems a little meaningless - after all, if PRISM knows most of what they do online, PRISM might as well have records of their brain activity as long as the product helps in the long run. It isn't like the data is stored off-system, anyway. Category:The Prism Network Category:The PRISM Network Products